Fate has brought us Together
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: After their planet was taken over by demons, they were transported to planet Earth and force to live separate lives. One rich and one normal. 2 weeks before their 18 birthday they've met. Now that they finally reunited without realizing, trouble comes. The demon king from their home planet has came to kill them. But he starts to change as well. How things turn out? Romance included
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"HURRY, TRUTH-SAMA!" Yelled Omendo. "HURRY!" She swings her sphere and hits the demons. Truth runs faster. He held his daughters very closely. A demon appears in front of him._

_"No! You won't take them away!" He growled. "HOLY LIGHT!" The light surrounds him and the demon disappears._

_Truth makes it to the portal room and places his daughters in the basket. He looks down at them and smiles. His daughters had rosy cheeks and smiling faces. Each grab his finger. "Jinsei, Omoide..." His tears start coming down. "I'm sorry I won't be able to be there when you grow up. You'll either be lonely or find a new family. Sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you two!" He gently moves his finger away. The twins look at their father curiously. He takes out two crosses. "For the sake of our kingdom, you two must live on! One day you'll understand!" He gently puts it on them. "I'm sorry. I love you, Jinsei, Omoide. I hope there's a day we'll meet each other again!" He uses his magic to put a barrier around them. "Goodbye."_

_The basket enters the portal, in a flash they were gone._

_He stands there and turns around. He unleashes his sword. He swings it at the portal and destroys it. "Still trying to be brave, Truth?" A man with violet hair and violet-blue eyes, enters the room._

_"You're too late, Kurushimu! They're gone now!" Truth said._

_Kurushimu grins. "True. But are they safe?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Do you really think I was stupid!?" He starts laughing evilly and gives Truth an evil smile. "When I repair the portal, I'll go after them and destroy them! No matter how long it takes!"_

_"I'll stop you!"_

_"You don't have the power! You already lost so much? Are you still willing to fight me?_

_Truth tightens his grip on his sword. "Of course! Even though I already know I don't have a chance, I'll still fight! With this remaining strength I have, I WILL FIGHT FOR THOSE I CARED DEEP FOR!"_

_Kurushimu makes a bored face. "Humans are pathetic. Always fighting for you honor-"_

_"I'm not fighting for my honor! I'm fighting for those who made me the person today!" Truth charges at Kurushimu. "I will never lose to a Demon like you!"_

_They charge at each other and-_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine P.O.V.<strong>

My alarm goes off. Man, my alarm scared me. Recently I've been having the same dreams. Sometimes I wonder who those people are and why they're in my dream. I reach to my drawer and take out my cross. I've always had this cross since I was a baby... I think. I've had this cross since I was an infant. So it's very dear to me and very important. In my dreams, the man gave two girls this cross. Was it me and another girl? Who?

Oops! I-I spaced out, sorry!

Oh right!

My name is Fine Tenki! I'm 17 years old! High school senior! I have 2 brothers and one sister, who is currently in college. I'm a normal high school girl who loves sweets! I'm very athletic, I'm clumsy, I have bad memory, and I'm not smart! I'm not stupid either! Just average. The only things I'm good at is singing and making people smile.

Just because I'm simple-minded, doesn't mean I don't know every much! My family don't know I knew about me being adopted. How did I found out? Very obvious, really. I don't resemble anyone in my family, I have no talent like my family, I'm always outside and they are always working! Plus my family are responsible, talented, smart, brave, light-sleepers, hard workers, and lastly...beautiful people.

I feel like the burden in my family, but they don't see me as an burden. Come to think of it...what do they think of me?

"Fine! Come down stares! Breakfast is ready!" Mom yells from the kitchen.

"C-Coming!" I respond and get out of bed. Once I reach the dining room, the smell of breakfast hits my face. I close my eyes and sniff the air. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast!"

"Amazing! You got it right again!"

"She is a glutton. Why wouldn't she know?" My older brother, Cron, said. My second older brother, Raibu, agrees

Can they be nicer to me? I sit down and wait for my breakfast. Mom comes it and serves us. "Oh yeah, Fine, can you go to the store and buy groceries?"

I swallow my food. "Sure," I said, "but you need to write me the list and give me-"

"Already done! Please get ready after you finish eating, okay?"

"O-Okay?" Its like she wants to get rid of me. I eat my breakfast in one bite and run to my room. Huh? Dad's office is open. I peek in his office and see him working. He needs to tale care of himself more. Once I run to my room and get changed, I go back to my dad's office. "Dad?"

He lifts his head and turns to me. "Yes?" He said.

"I'm going out to buy groceries, do you want anything?"

"No thanks. Thank you for the offer." He turns back to his work.

I close the door and look back at him before I leave. "Don't force yourself, dad." I leave and walk to my room. I get to my room and change to my weekend clothes, which are jeans, t-shirts, and a sweater. I also brush my hair and tire them in two low ponytails. Once I finish I head to the front door.

"Fine! Wait!" I turn around. Mom hands my a beanie, scarf, and gloves. "Please put them on. The news said it's going to snow today."

"Thanks." I put them on.

"And here's the grocery list and the change. If you have leftovers, you can by yourself a snack."

"Thanks, mom!" I put my hand on the knob. "I'm off!"

"Come back safely!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>M-Mom was right. It's snowing and freezing out here! I look around the street. Christmas lights? Of right, Christmas is coming up! I wonder if dad's going to spend it with us this year?<p>

"Miss!" I turn around. A guy with dirty-blonde hair and ruby eyes stood behind me, taking deep breaths. Was he running after me? "Y-You dropped this!" He hands me the grocery list.

"How clumsy of me." I said and smile at him. "Thank you!" I takes the list. "My name is Fine Tenki!"

"My name is Bright Daiyamondo. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" He bows. How polite!

"Likewise, Daiyamondo-kun."

He smiles. "May I call you Fine-chan? In exchange you can call me Bright!"

"Bright-kun."

"Close enough!" Wow its like we're friends already. I scan him. School uniform?

"By any chance, did you just leave school?"

"Yeah. I'm participating on the festival so I needed to wear this."

"Eh~"

We talked along the way to the store. We reach the store and he helps me reach the top shelves. "Are you usually the one shopping?"

"Nah. My brothers are the ones who do the shopping. I barely do the shopping."

"What're you doing when their shopping?"

"I'm outside playing sports. I'm an outdoor person so I don't like hanging around the house much. But today I slept in which is rare of me. Usually during a time like this, I'm outside playing. Maybe its because of my dreams, I guess."

"What about your dreams?"

"A man running. He was holding two infants in his arms while running. He looked like he was rushing. Hmm... I can't remember the rest, sorry!"

He shakes his head. "No worries. I have a friend who's been telling me the same thing!" Huh? He grins.

"Well-" His phone rings.

"S-Sorry. I need to answer it!"

"Go ahead. I'll wait." He walks away and answers his phone. I wonder I'll ever meet this person. Does this person ever wonder about the same things as me? Who am I kidding? This person would probably have something to keep off their mind! Wish I could...

Bright-kun comes back. "Sorry! I have to go now!" He apologized. "I wish I could've helped you more!"

"No worries! I can do it by myself! I hope we meet again, Bright-kun!" He smiles and takes out a piece of paper.

"My number! If you need me, call me!"

"Okay! Thank you!"

He bows and runs off. I wonder why the rush? Wait I forgot to ask him about this person!? I wonder if this person is from my dreams? No way, that's impossible. It's just a dream.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rein P.O.V.<strong>

"Rein-sama, tea is ready. Shall I serve you some right now?" Said my maid, Lulu.

"Yes please. Are the snacks ready as well?" I ask.

"Almost. They'll be here by the time Bright-sama comes."

"Great! Thank you, Lulu!" I smile at her. She smiles back and nods. Lulu serves me tea and leaves.

Hello, my name is Rein Odayaka. I'm currently 17 years old, high school senior. My birthday is on Christmas Eve. I live in a rich family so we have maids and butlers. Anyway, I have 6 siblings. I have 2 older sisters and 3 older brothers, plus I have a younger brother. I'm second to the youngest. My family may think I don't have time to observe things, but I do. I know I'm adopting because of the intelligence in the family. Everyone is so strict, formal, unfriendly, unsociable, and cruel! Even though they all have charming looks, they're cold-heart people who don't know how to have fun! Especially my younger brother!

I've been called an idiot in my family because of my grades. I can barely manage at my school and with lessons.

The only things I'm good at is the piano and dancing. I'm good at various of things when I'm among others, but when at home I'm the outcast. The only people who are nice are Lulu, Camelot, and mother. Still don't know why mother married father. He's always serious and doesn't spend much time with us. Mother is a strong woman to keep up with him.

That isn't the main thing for me though. Remember how I mentioned I'm adopted? Well there is this cross that I've always had. It's simple but very precious to me. Someone important gave it to me when I was an infant so I must take care of it! I also have a feeling someone out there has the same one as me. But who?

"Big sister Rein. Your spacing out again." Shoot! Again!?

"Albert?!" I shrieked. "Has anyone told you to knock before you entered!?"

"Yes. I knocked multiple times, but you never answered."

"Oh...sorry. S-So what do you want?"

My teacher gave me an assignment to interview my family. I decided to interview you first since I don't want to deal with you later."

See what I mean? He's rude. "Go ahead."

"Okay. First question, favorite color."

"Blue."

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog."

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Hmm... I love to play the piano and hanging out with my friend, Bright-sama!"

"If you were to receive a gift you longed for, what would it be?"

Tricky one! But it should be simple. There is so many I want but there is one that cannot be granted. "How unfair. Asking me that question!"

"Just answer it!"

I smile sadly. "Well..." Lulu enters my room and gives me a sign. Bright's here! I stand up and wait for him to enter my room. I face Albert. "Sorry! Can you interview someone else for now?!"

"Whatever." He leaves through the other door.

Bright enters with a bright smile. "Sorry I'm late!" He said.

I shake my head. "No worries! Come in!" I said. He sits down around the table. Lulu serves us tea and cookies.

* * *

><p>It became late and Bright had to go home. I'm lonely again, how boring. Maybe I should wonder around the town and looks at the Christmas lights.<p>

I change my clothes. While I'm exploring, I should buy new outfits. Something cuter this time. "Rein?" I turn.

"Big brother Shu?" I said.

"Are you going somewhere this late at night?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm going to explore the central. I'll be back by dinner."

"I see. There's no hurry. Just stay there all night. No one will notice. More like they don't care."

I can't tell if he's joking or telling the truth? "Fine then! I'll go spend the night at my friends house!"

"Which friend? You only have one friend."

He has no mercy! "I have _friends_!"

"Whatever." He walks off.

I hate this family! Doesn't anyone show any sign of love to me? Besides mother, Camelot, and Lulu!

"Rein-sama? Are you alright?" I raise my head. Camelot takes out her handkerchief and wipes my face. "Your crying. Did your brother say something cruel again?" Why? Why can't anyone be more like them?

"C-Camelot. I'm to leave this house. I hate it here!"

"What?! Where will you go!?"

"Anywhere but here! This house is filled with negativity and I had it with none of my siblings acknowledging me! They all look down at me! Especially the youngest!"

"What about your mother?"

Mother... "Tell her thank you for everything and sorry I'm not strong enough." Camelot takes out a card with a paper and hands it to me. "What's this?"

"I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but...why not? Me and your mother decided to make you a private account. Don't worry! She put 10 grand in your card so use it wisely! You are old enough to have one that has no connection to the family." She smiles.

Camelot... I take to card and paper then put it in my purse. "Thank you so much! Thank you so much!" I hug Camelot and she hugs back. "Also tell Lulu thank you for me, okay?"

"Yes, my lady."

We stop hugging. "F-Farewell!" I run past her.

Once I opened the doors and finally exit the Odayaka household, I became free! At last I can start a new beginning! Now to the Central! After that I should find a hotel room for the night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Central~<strong>

Wow~

It's beautiful! Everything's set for Christmas! But something's missing... Is it me or...

Huh? Why are things looking fuzzy?

"Hey? Are you alright?" I lift my head. This girl had a beautiful hair color and lovely eyes. Her hair was pinkish-red and her eyes were pink ruby. "Your crying."

"I-I'm crying!?" I wipe my eyes. "Thanks for telling me! I would've been embarrass!"

She smiles. "No problem!" I scan her. Her style was tomboyish. "My name is Fine Tenki! What's yours?"

"Rein."

"Is that so?" I felt her scanning me. "Rein, aren't you cold?"

"No, why?"

"It's snowing. Usually people would wear long sleeves and pants."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I need to learn more of the commoner world... "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Her face turns soft. "Did something happen? I know people would cry by the beauty of the Christmas lights, but your tears were different."

She's sharp! Well there's no point in hiding it. "I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minutes of explaining~<strong>

"EH!? No way!" She said, "So you have nowhere to go!?"

"No. Right now I'm homeless. I would buy a house, but I want to use my money wisely."

"True. Then why don't you stay at my place?"

"Pardon?"

She turns excited. "I know we just met but I feel terrible about your situation! So I'll offer my hospitality to you!"

"But I don't want to be a burden to you!"

"You're not a burden, Rein! You gotta stop thinking of yourself as a burden!" She smiles. "To be honest with you, I feel like a burden as well."

"Why?"

"My family is filled with busy people. My traits and theirs are beyond match. They're all so smart and I'm the idiot! I can barely manage to keep my grades up! Every time my report card comes, my brothers start teasing me. My mom just signs and makes a comment. My dad scolds me and won't talk to me for a week. I don't know why I stay. It's like I don't belong here. Don't you feel the same?"

"Yeah...I do." Even though she suffers like me, she manages to keep stay. "Its funny, don't you think? It's like fate brought us together."

She blinks a couple times. "You're right..." She offers her hand to me. "If it's fate that brought us together, then we must stick together. Lets become friends, Rein." I couldn't help but smile and take her hand.

"Okay!" She grins and we start walking. "So we're are we going?"

"I was on my way home after playing soccer, so lets go! I might have clothes that'll fit you!"

Fine is such a good friend. I hope I can repay her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V. - Somewhere else~**

Kurushimu walks down the hallway. He slams the door open. "Is the Portal ready?!" He yelled.

"Yes." Said a man.

He grins. "Finally! After 18 years, I can finally destroy those brats!" He turns. "Noroi! Hurry up!"

"Yes, Kurushimu-sama!" Noroi said and catches up. "Are we leaving now?"

"Of course!" He turns to the portal. "Waru! Start the portal!" Waru nods and starts the portal.

Noroi walks up to Waru. "This is a device that'll tell you where you are, what day is it, and meaning." Waru said. "We're all counting on you to take care of his majesty!" He bows.

"I will." Noroi said. He takes the device and walks to Kurushimu. "I'm ready when you are."

"Lets go!" Kurushimu grabs his arm and jumps in the portal. They had to run through the portal till they reached their location. Noroi looks around.

"What will you do once you had kill the princesses?"

"Obviously! I'll take over the planet they once called home!"

"How marvelous! As expected from our king!"

"Oh stop it, Noroi! Your making me blush!"

"Sorry, Kurushimu-sama! Your just the most marvelous king we have!" Something starts beeping. "This is where we jump!"

"Understood!" The two jump and start disappearing. They reappear in an alleyway. "Where are we?"

"Japan. The date is December 14, XXXX."

"What's with all the lights?"

"Those are called Christmas lights. It seems humans celebrate Christmas- M-My lord!? What's happened to you?!" Kurushimu turns to Noroi.

"Me!? What about you?! You look human!"

The two scan themselves. "What has happen to us?! We look disgusting!"

"Even our clothing has changed! Is this what humans wear?!"

They peek out the alley and watch as people walk by. "What a frightful sight! They're all happy! I think I'm going to puke!"

"M-Me too."

"Excuse me you two." The two jump startled. "Are you two stalkers?" They turned.

"Stalkers!? As if! We're lost!"

"Foreigners, huh? Follow me. I'll take you to the police station."

The exchange uneasy looks and follow the man anyway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Police Station~<strong>

Kurushimu and Noroi go to separate rooms to get questioned. A policeman go to each.

First Kurushimu...

The man sighs. "Calling me here at this hour. Just as I was about to eat dinner and telling dad a story." He said. "Hello there. My name is Cron Tenki. What's yours?"

"Shade Kodoku." He lied.

"Well, Shade-kun, where are you from?"

"That kind of information is classified." Kurushimu stares at Cron and hypnotize him. "Tell me. What kind is this place?"

* * *

><p>After he was given the information, he went straight to Noroi. Once he opens the door, he stiffens. Noroi was eating noodles and the other cop stared at Kurushimu.<p>

"H-Hey! You're not suppose-" He gets cut off.

"Sleep!" Kurushimu commands. The cop falls asleep and collapse on the ground. "Lets go, Noroi."

"Right!" Noroi stands up and follows Kurushimu.

"From now on we'll be known as _brothers_. My name is Shade Kodoku and yours will be Auler Kodoku."

"Why so sudden?"

Shade explains it to him and finishes it with him making Cron forget he ever approached him. "I also took money from the register but in order to do that, I had to destroy the cameras."

"Amazing! You know so much in the matter of little time!"

"I'm the demon king."

"Oh right..." Auler smiles awkwardly. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to create a bank account."

"EH?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so, the two went to the bank and created a bank account. Thanks to Shade's hypnosis, they were able to create a bank account, make fake identities, make themselves citizens, and get an apartment.<strong>_

_**Shall we continue with the story now?**_

_**Lets start with the two in their new apartment.**_

* * *

><p>Auler looks around in amazement. "I'm glad Shade-sama has this ability. We were able to get an apartment, but are you sure you're not pushing yourself?" He questioned.<p>

"I'm sure. Now that we got this, we need a job to stay here." Shade said. He took out a book. "This book will tell us if there is any hiring."

They review it. "I don't understand it..."

"Here." Shade takes out a pill. "Before we came here, Waru gave me a pill. It helps you understand things more easily. Such as, communicating, reading, and writing."

"He makes the impossible, possible. Right?"

"That's why I made him out inventor." Auler takes the pill and swallows it. He looks at the paper.

"Ah! I understand!" They continue reviewing it. "What about this one? _Waiters need at Happy Cafe._"

"Why Happy?" The two sigh. "We'll just check it out tomorrow."

"Agree."

They lay down and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With the girls~<strong>

Fine and Rein stood at the doorway entrance.

"I'm home!" Fine said. No one welcomed her home. "Lets go. Mom might be in the living room."

"O-Okay!" Rein follows Fine. The two entered the living room.

"Mom. I have someone you have to meet."

Fine's mom stands up and turns to her. She scans Rein. "Who's she?" She asks.

"Her name is Rein! U-Um...mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if she stays for a while?"

"What for?"

"She has nowhere to go! She's homeless right now! So please! I promise to take responsibility!" Fine bows. "Please!" Her mom stares at her daughter in astonishment. Rein shuts her eyes and starts getting nervous.

"Alright then." The two look at her. "I'll tell your father. Rein-chan."

Rein stands straight. "Yes!" She said.

"Since you'll be living here for the moment, I suggest you work hard. You'll be helping out in the house from now on!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Fine takes Rein's hand. "Lets go! I'll show you my room!" She said happily.

"Right!" Rein smiles back and the two leave the living room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine's room~<strong>

Rein looks around. "It's simple." She said.

"I know!" Fine said. She opens her closet and takes out a pair of blue pajamas. "Here. I don't wear them much, but I know they'll fit you!"

"Thank you..."

"I'm going to take a bath. Wanna join?" Rein blushes.

"That's a strange question!"

"Just this once. I'm going to teach you how to use the shower and bathtub. Your maids probably did those for you, right?"

"Yeah...that's true."

Fine nods and gets two pairs of towels. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes. It be weird if we borrowed the same clothes."

"I agree."

The two walk down the hall and enter the bathing room. It was uncomfortable for Rein, but she sucked it up and followed Fine's lead. Now that they were naked, Fine could teach Rein how to use the bath and shower. "Before you enter the bath, you must water yourself first."

"Okay!"

Fine gets the bucket of water and pours it on Rein. "You know how to scrub yourself, right?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Then you can do the rest on your own!" Fine pours water on herself and starts to wash herself. "While we're in here, I must warn you about this house." Rein puts her attention on Fine. "The atmosphere here is mostly negative. In order to stay out of it, you either go get a part-time job or go outside for most of the day. When a family member comes, you must be respectful and stay quiet. Don't ever question my dad. Trust me on that one! If you question him, he'll hurt you. Same with my sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah. Right now my sister is in college. She's the oldest sibling, most achieved, and most beautiful among us. She's in college so she can be a lawyer. It suits her too!"

"But how is your sister like your father?"

Fine's mood slowly goes down. "She may look kind, but don't let her looks fool you. She's cruel, abusive, shows no mercy, cold-hearten, hard working, and she can easily fool you."

"Sh-She sounds more scarier than my siblings!"

"Lucky."

"May I ask what kind of people your brothers are?"

"My oldest brother is a cop his name is Cron. And my second older brother is a firemen named Raibu. They are known as young achievers. They achieve their goals at a young age. So everyone in my family expect things from me as well."

"You have it hard as me. People expect things from me as well."

Fine turns to Rein. "Can I ask about your siblings?"

"I have 2 older sisters, 3 older brothers, and 1 younger brother. My sisters are twins and their the oldest in the family. The older twin is named Zoe and the younger twin is named Chloe. Together they work at father's business as his heir. Thanks to them the family is richer than before. They've defeated businessmen and made new companies. The second group of twins are the second oldest. My brothers. Hiroshi and Seiko. Their astronauts and also know as young achievers in the family. The third oldest brother is Shu. He's my sisters assistant. We all admire him because of his courage to work with them. And lastly the youngest, Albert. Even though he's younger than me, he knows 6 different languages. In my perspective, he's a brat."

"W-Wow."

The two stay quiet. A couple seconds later, their heads drop.

"We're the unsuccessful ones." They said in unison. They stare at each other and laugh.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soon~<strong>

When they finished taking a bath, they went back to Fine's room.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Fine said.

"No way!? This is your room so I'll sleep on the floor!" Rein said.

"But I don't want that! You've been through a lot already!"

"So what should we do?"

Fine sighs. "There's no point in arguing. Lets just sleep in the same bed."

"I suppose." Fine took the left and Rein took the right side. "Goodnight, Fine."

"Goodnight, Rein."

They fall asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Downstairs with the family~<strong>

Cron enters the family tension. "Sounds like their asleep." He said, "So what do we do?"

"Fine said she'll take responsibility for her friend. But soon she'll have to go home." Their mom said. "What do you think, Aysha?"

Their dad, Aysha, raises his head. "If she said she'll take responsibility then she will. I suggest we all see how this plays out."

Raibu slams his hands on the table and stands up. "I don't think you understand dad! Kohana's going to come over in 3 days! She'll question us first!" He said.

"Like I said. Fine said _she'll_ take responsibility! It's her decision and she knows the consequences!"

"That's what we're worried about, dad." Cron said. "Kohana shows no mercy."

They all sat there. "You know...that girl looks kinda like Fine." Their mom suddenly said. This made them give her questioning look.

"Mai...you don't think..." Aysha started. She turns to him and nods.

"I'm positive, Aysha."

The brothers exchange confuse stares.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Bright~<strong>

Bright stares up at his ceiling. "Looks like my mission is going to start soon!" He said and sits up. "My role is about to come." He stands up and walks to his closet. "The Kingdom of Enjeru must live on!"

He takes out a sword. It glows and turns into a bracelet. He puts it on and clinches his fist.

"For the sake of the princesses!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rein P.O.V.**

I wake up and stretch. Wait a sec...this isn't my room.

Oh right... I ran away so I'm living with Fine for a while.

"Good, you're up!" Fine said, "I found girly clothes for you! Put them on so we can go shopping!"

"R-Right..." She hands me the clothes. Amazing! They're cute! "Do you ever wear them?!"

"Nah. You can keep them."

"Are you sure!? No one gave you these!?"

"Raibu gave them to me."

"That's sweet of him!"

Fine tsk-s. "No, it isn't. He was dared by Cron. He never attempted to buy me anything in the first place. It was only for my brothers entertainment."

I'm surprise she's still living here. Maybe I should buy her something. "Say Fine, when's your birthday?" She turns to me.

"My birthday?" She turns away. "I-I forgot."

"You forgot your birthday!?"

"I don't occasionally celebrate my birthday because there's no point in it. But I think my birthday is in this month."

Perfect! While we're shopping I'll buy her a present for being so kind to me! I look over at her desk and see a cross that resembles mine. Or is it mine? I get out of the bed and dig in my purse. That's odd... I have my cross.

"You have the same cross as me! Wow we must have something in common after all!" Fine smiles.

"Y-Yeah." Doesn't she find this weird.

* * *

><p>We finish getting ready and walk down the stairs. "While we're shopping, might as well search you a place to live." Fine sighed. She's right. Besides I don't want to be a burden to her. "We could even eat sweets!"<p>

"Remember I told you I'm going to use it wisely!" I said. She chuckles.

"I know, I know. I was just kidding."

"No she isn't." She stiffens and turns.

"Raibu..." So this is Raibu. He's handsome!

He stares at me. "I know your Fine's friend, but just because you're living with us for a while doesn't mean you won't get the same treatment!" He's scary!

"We're going now!" Fine takes my hand and we run down the stairs. Then we see another man. "Cron!? Why are you still here?!"

"Taking a day off." He answered. "Where are you going? Are you going to go out and play. Or stuff your mouth with sweets like you always do?"

Fine ignores him and continues to walk to the door. We stopped at the entrance. Fine walks to the scarf the was hanged up and hanged it to me. "Here. It's cold outside." She smiles.

"Thank you." I said and wear the scarf. We leave the house and start walking. I never really asked about Fine's parents. What kind of people are they? "Say Fine, what kind of people are your parents?"

"My parents? Well when dad is in a good mood, he's less serious. Its hard to talk to him so I keep my distance. I force a smile and pretend I'm not afraid of him so people won't think of my dad as a bad person, even when people aren't around I still force myself. But I can't help it. I'm afraid of my dad."

"What about you mom?"

"Out of all the people in the household, only mom is concerned for me. I'm glad she has a heart. She's the only positive person, besides me, in the household. But when she's angry, I'd rather run away then stay." She turns to me. "What about your parents?"

"Well I have to agree with you on the mother part. Only my mother is concern for me. I love my mother! She's never angry or violent. She's treats me with much care and love. I don't know why she married a man like my father! He's a man you totally don't want to mess with! He's even the type of man who'll force you to marry a person you don't even love! He's stubborn, selfish, yet he can make it through any situation."

"Another thing we have in common, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Fate did bring us together! "Rein? Fine-chan!?" We face forward.

"Bright-sama!"

Fine looks at us confusing. "You two know each other?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Bright and I said in unison.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Rein explained the situation to Bright. "Is that so? I'd love to help but I don't know what to do? If you like, I can come along to help with shopping." He said.

"That would be splendid!" Rein agreed.

Fine looks at the two and looks up the road. She sees Happy Cafe. "Hey, would you two mind going with me to Happy Cafe?" She asks.

"Happy Cafe?"

"Yeah. It's a new cafe that just opened. They're hiring right now. So I thought maybe we should check it out?"

"I would love to check it out as well." Bright said. The three walk into Happy Cafe and notice how empty it was. "Its empty."

"I don't blame them. It just opened..."

A man at the counter sees them. "Welcome. How may I help you today?"

"The paper said there's hiring here, correct?"

"Yes."

"We love to get the applications to work here."

Bright and Rein stare at with. "W-What!?" Rein said.

"Is that so? Are you experience?" The man said.

"No. But we can help you. These two have the looks so they can bring in costumers!" Fine said, "What do you say?"

The man thinks about it. He stares at Fine. "Alright then. Here are the applications." He hands Fine the papers. "Here's the pens." He gives her three pens.

"Thank you! We'll sit down on the table to fill in the information!"

Fine takes the lead and sits down at the table. "Why are you making decisions on your own!?" Rein whispered.

"You said it yourself. You don't want to be a burden, right? Plus this will help when you get an apartment."

"T-True..."

"What about me!? Why did you drag me into this?!" Bright whispered.

"You said you'd love to help but you didn't know what to do. So you'll work here and help Rein."

"Good point..."

They filled out the applications and give them to the man. "The uniforms are already in the lockers. I'm counting on you." He said.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. The man smiles.

"Now that we're working together, my name is Wakato."

"My name is Fine."

"My name is Rein."

"I'm Bright."

As soon as they finished introducing, they go to the back and get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>The girls uniform is the pic I chose for the cover.<strong>

* * *

><p>They exit the locker room and meet two more employees.<p>

"Oh! Fine-chan, Rein-chan! I'd like you to meet Shade-kun and Auler-san! They're working here starting today, like yourselves!" Wakato said. Fine looks at Shade and looks back.

Time froze for the two.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine P.O.V.<strong>

What's wrong with me?! It's like time froze!

Suddenly Bright-kun goes between us. "Hello. I'm Bright." He said to Shade.

"I'm Shade." He answers. The two shake hands. That's odd...did lighting go between them?

Rein and I introduce ourselves to Auler. "Pleasure to meet you!" We said. He stares at us.

"Are you two sisters?" He asks.

Where did he get that idea. "No. We're friends."

"Oh... You two look like sister."

"Really?" We stare at each other.

Come to think of it... We have the same cross, have things in common, and it felt like we've known each other for a long time.

_Jinsei, __Omoide!_

Huh? This voice again?

I smile at Auler. "Must be your imagination." I said.

"Maybe you're right. I didn't get much rest because I was excited to work here."

Watako claps his hands. "Shade-kun, Auler-san, Bright-kun! You three go out there and attract costumers! Fine-chan and Rein-chan will stay in here to help me!" He said.

"Right!" We all said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours later~<strong>

The place gets packed. By the time it turns 8, people slowly stopped coming.

"I finally finished the schedules for you guys. Here." Watako hands us our schedules. Rein and I look at our schedule.

"Oh! I'm done for today!" We said. Wow, even our schedules are similar! We go to the locker room and change into our normal clothes. We walk to Watako. "We're off now!"

"Before you go. Here's your paycheck for the day!" He said. He gives us one envelope. "Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you!"

We exit the shop. On the sight of Shade, I froze. He was in his regular clothes. I walk up to him. "U-Um... Shade are you done for today?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm just waiting for Auler." He answers.

"Do you guys live together?"

"Yeah. We're brothers."

"Makes sense."

Rein steps up. "Why don't you come with us? We can get to know each other!" She said.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He said. We all start walking. "So where are you two headed?"

"Shopping for clothes! Some stores are open till 10." I said.

"Really? This is good timing because I need to shop for clothes as well. Can you two give me opinions?"

"We'd love to!" Rein nudges me and smiles. W-What is she planning? I'm nervous. We enter the first store and start to explore. "I'm only good at girl clothes. Fine's a tomboy so she'll help you with guy clothes!" Rein runs off to the women section.

"Shall we explore the men's clothing?" I nod and we start heading to the men section. Men clothing are so much better then women clothing.

I see clothes that'll suit Shade for the winter. "Hey Shade, how about I help you buy clothes for the winter? When spring comes, we'll go shopping together again." I suggested.

He turns to my and smiles. "That sounds delightful." My face feels hot! Not only that, my heart won't stop pounding! "So what should I get for now?"

"Oh right!" We scanned the clothes. "In Japan, winter is freezing! So you'll need a beanie, scarf, and gloves." I check the winter section. "By the way, Shade, what's your favorite color?"

"Royal violet."

"They don't give out royal colors anymore so I'll just get you purple."

"May I see them as well?"

"Sure!" We start looking at the scarves, beanie, and gloves. There was a pair that caught my eyes. They looked profession knitted. Not only that, its a plain color of dark purple. I reach out to it. Another hand touches mine. I look up and see Shade. He was reaching out to the same pair! I pulled back. "S-Sorry."

"It's nothing to apologize about." He takes the pair. "Looks like we like the same pair."

"It seems so!"

"Then I'll buy these."

"No! I'll buy them! You can say, an early Christmas present from me!"

"R-Really? Then thank you very much!"

I took the pairs and we continued to shop for clothes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>An hour later~<strong>

Seems like we overdid the shopping. Shade had to get clothes for his brother as well and Rein couldn't decide what to get. In the end we just bought whatever!

"H-Hey...isn't this heavy to you, Shade?" I ask.

"No." He answers. He's carrying more then us! How can it not be heavy!? "Half of this is mines and Auler's. So I need to take responsibility in my shopping."

"Oh." Shade's amazing! I wish my brothers were like him. "This is where we split. Here." I hand him the pairs we got. "Be careful on the way home!"

He smiles. "Likewise!" He walks away. He's so cool!

I start receiving a weird stare from Rein. "W-What?"

"Nothing~" She said.

"Weirdo." I help her with her clothes and head back to the house. "I wonder how things will turn out tomorrow."

"Me too. By the way Fine, why did you get a job? This situation is about me."

"It'd be boring without you." I smile at her. "It finally feels like I have a real sibling!"

She stares at me and smiles sweetly. "Me too! Then from here on, I'll be your older sister!"

"Really?! That would be great!" I wish we could be real sisters!

__Jinsei, __Omoide!__

This voice...who is it?

"Fine? Something wrong?" Rein asks.

I turn to her and shake my head. "Nope! Lets go home!"

"Right!"

We continue walking home. Seriously...today's been an exhausting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The girls enter the house and go upstairs. They put the bags down.

"Next time be careful what you buy. No matter how cute or how fashionable, okay?" Fine said.

"Why are you scolding me? I'm older sister." Rein pouted.

"It doesn't matter! The younger sibling has to scold for their older siblings mistakes!" Rein pinches Fine's cheeks.

"I understand, I understand. Stop scolding me already!" She lets go of Fine's cheeks.

Fine rubs her cheeks. "Ow~" She sees Cron passing by with a stare. His eyes turn serious. She faces Rein. "Hey Rein, why don't you go take bath first?"

"Sure?" Rein gets her clothes and walks down the hall. Couple minutes later, Fine walks down the stairs. She stands at the doorway of the living room.

Her family were sitting there, waiting. Fine stands there. "Something wrong?"

"It's about your friend, Rein." Raibu said.

Fine clinches her fist. "Mom must have told you already but I'm going to say it to make it more clearer! _I'll take responsibility!_"

"We know!" Cron hissed.

"Then what's wrong?!"

Once Aysha stands up, Fine goes silent and stares at him. "You do realize your sister is coming in 2 days, right?" He said.

"I-I'm aware."

"You're also aware of the consequences, correct?"

"Yes."

Cron stands up and says, "Aren't you afraid?! You know our sister is the type that shows no mercy!"

Fine just smiles. "I'm afraid. But I can't be afraid forever. If it's for Rein, then I'll be brave! She's my best friend and Kohana will never stop that!"

"Fine-"

"No matter what you say, my mind is already made up! Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready to bath and sleep! I have work tomorrow!" She stomps away.

The family look at each other. "Work?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Day~<strong>

The girls wake up by the sound of their alarm clock. Rein turns it off and smiles at Fine.

"Told ya it was a good idea to get an alarm clock." She said.

Fine slowly gets up and sleepy smiles at Rein. "I know...but I'm still tired." She said.

"Really? That's odd, your usually the one waking up first."

"That's because you were under stress."

"So I'm not stressed anymore." Fine shakes her head. "How's that for a big sister!"

"Nothing really."

"How mean!"

They start laughing. "So what time do you go to work?"

Fine gets out of bed and goes to her desk. She takes her schedule. "In 1 hour!" She goes to her closet and takes out her clothes. She's ready in 2 minutes. "I'm off!"

"Wait! Let me brush your hair real quick!"

"I-I suppose." Fine sits down on the chair. Rein gets the brush and starts to brush Fine's hair.

"I'm surprised and soft your hair is!"

"Well I do wash my hair, you know."

"Oh right..." As soon as Rein finishes brushing Fine's hair, she puts Fine's hair in one side braid. "Done!"

"Thanks! Now I got to go! I'll meet you at work later, so get ready now because you at least take an hour to get ready!"

"How rude! I do not!"

Fine smirks. "Sure~" She opens her bedroom door. "I-I'm off!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Fine walks out of her room and smiles to herself. She walks down the stairs and stops after seeing the sight of her dad. He stops and stares up at Fine. She gulps and continues walking down the stairs.

"Fine." Aysha said. She freezes again. "Are you going to work?"

"Y-Yes sir. I won't be home till 5 or 6. My schedule might expand so you guys can have dinner without me or Rein. We'll just eat out." She said.

"Are you trying to avoid us?"

She ignores her dad's stares and keeps walking down the stairs. "Of course not. I have a job now. I'm capable of things on my own too! By the time I turn 18, I'm moving!"

Aysha looks away. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Fine reaches the bottom and walks pass by her dad. She reaches the door and puts her hand on the knob.

"Tell me. Is Rein from the Odayaka household?"

Fine quickly turns to Aysha with frighten eyes. "H-How did you know?" He takes out a paper and hands it to her.

"I happen to work at Odayaka's company. They handed out these papers to every employee." Fine starts getting nervous. "If you don't turn her in soon, they'll consider us kidnappers." He walks down the hall. Fine stares at the paper and crumbles it.

_'What am I suppose to tell Rein!?'_ She thought and throws it away. She opens the open and slams it behind her as she left.

Meanwhile Rein heard. She walks down the stairs and pick paper.

She opens the paper and reads it. _'What should I do?'_ Her tears come down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fine P.O.V.<strong>

How am I going to tell her?! She'll hate me if keep this from her! My legs start moving faster.

"THIS IS DEPRESSING!" I yelled. I didn't care if people scare at me and start questioning. All I really care is how depressing the situation is! I want to tell Rein, but in the same time I don't want to tell her! What should I do!?

My legs slowly stop. I stop in the center of a crowd. What should I do? What should I do?_What should I do!?_ I'll take anyone to answer me! Especially my cruel family! Someone please answer me! I take out my cross and hold it close.

_God, I'll take anyone! Please give me someone who knows the answer!_

"Fine?" That was...quick? I look.

"Shade?" I said. Shade walks up to me and wipes my face.

"What's wrong? You're crying?" He looks around and takes my hand. "Come with me." He starts taking me somewhere. I couldn't help but look at his hand holding mines... Here goes this feeling again. Why does my heart beat quickly around him?

The next thing I knew, we stop at the park. "The park?"

Shade grabs my shoulders and pushes me down. He made me sit down on the bench. "So tell me. Why are you crying?"

"Y-You'll listen?" He nods. "Well my friend Rein is from a rich family. Her family name is Odayaka."

"Odayaka? Isn't that the family who sells nearly everything here?"

"Y-Yeah." He lets me continue my story. "My dad found out because of the paper his job passed out. He told me if I don't turn her in soon they'll consider us kidnappers. I want to do the right thing, but Rein doesn't want to go back. It hurts to think about it. I want to tell her, but in the same time I don't! But if I don't tell her then she'll hate me! I don't know what to do?!"

I feel arms wrap around me and pulls me gently towards the body. I look up at Shade. H-He's hugging me! But...it feels nice. He even smells nice. Oh great, my heart won't stop pounding! Couple minutes later, he lets go of me and smiles down at me. "Have you cooled down?" He smiles gently.

"Y-Yes..."

He scoots a little away. "You don't have a choice but to tell her. Rein isn't the type to hold grudges on people. If you kept this to yourself and by the time she finds out, she'll question you. So you should tell her when you get home, okay?"

"O-Okay." He pets my head.

"If you need someone to cry on, I'm open." I smile at him. Shade's such a good person. Wait. I scan him and barely realized he was wearing the scarf, beanie, and gloves I bought him. He surely knows how to treat a girls gift!

"Fine-chan?" We look up.

"Bright-kun?" He smiles. Shade stands up and stares at Bright. "Why hello, Demon Lord."

"You as well Holy Knight."

W-What's going on?! Why are they addressing each other that way?! I stand up. "How long have you two knew each other?"

"Since the ruins of Enjeru! He's a monster!"

"So what if I am? I'm proud of it!"

They kept arguing about this place...was it an RPG game?

"Are you two talking about an RPG game?" I ask.

Suddenly they freezes and go back to normal. "Y-Yes. We are."

"But the game was shut down long time ago. I still hold a grudge against Shade because he destroyed my village I had worked hard to make." Bright said.

"Really!? Man, I wish I knew about this game!" I said.

"Y-Yeah~" The two stare at each other then at me. "See you at work!" They run off.

"Wait-" Too late. They disappeared. How odd...

* * *

><p><span><strong>While walking to the Cafe~<strong>

Hungry... I should've ate something... I'm hungry. Is there any shops that'll sell something to eat? No! Fine you mustn't! Go to work! But what if I collapse while I'm working? Impossible! I'll just ask Wakato if I can get a small snack from him. Wait, wouldn't that be rude? I don't want to be rude...

"Hey! It's Raibu's little sister!" These voices...they're from my school. Yasuo and his pal Enzo.

I look up at the two. They know Raibu because their older brothers are friends with Raibu. "Are you lost, Raibu's little sis?" Enzo asks. They might look nice, but that's just a mask.

"I'd rather not be informed that way. Being named like that makes me sick! My name is Fine so get that through those thick skulls of yours!" I said.

"Look Yasuo! She's trying to act brave! Isn't that adorable?"

"Yeah!" He answers his idiotic friend. "Come with us. We'll take you home. You can hold my hand if you like!"

"I'm not going home! I'm going to work!" They stare at me with a dumb stare. Is it a rare sight for me to get a job? "Excuse me! I'm going now!"

I walk pass them.

A grip grabs my wrist. I turn around. Enzo was smiling at me. "Then we'll make you late!" He said.

"Let go!" I pull my arm. These guys are so annoying!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" We all turn back. Girly clothes, long blue hair, and furious aquamarine eyes. Rein?! "How dare you harm an innocent girl! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She walks up to us and makes Enzo let go of me.

"Who are you?!" He said.

Rein arm locks with me. "Her long-distance sister, Rein!" How can she be so confident!? "If you hurt her, then you'll have to get through me!" The guys take a step back and run away. Is Rein really that scary? "Are you alright, Fine?" She puts her attention to me.

"Yes! Thank you, Rein!" I said.

We just stand in silence... Awkward~

Rein looked like she remembered something and digs in her purse. She hands me a paper. "What's this?" I asked.

"Your schedule. When I looked at the schedules, realized you picked mine up so I came to tell you!" She answered.

I look at the paper. "I don't start till tomorrow..." Now I feel like an idiot.

She starts laughing at me. I look at her smile.

...she's making this difficult to me...how am I going to tell her?


End file.
